Romantic Tension
by KingofKings619
Summary: Sho and Millianna are left alone, and their tensions are in overdrive. (Millianna X Sho).


Romantic Tensions

Millianna saw crush, Sho pulling her and Wally away from the stand where Millianna had taken a chocolate covered banana. She had always had feelings for Sho, but feared rejection. She saw the owner look as though he was going to come after them. "Sho, he's coming after us. I think I can stop him with my magic," Millianna said as she was about to use her magic on the man. "No, Millia, we can't use in our magic in public like that," Sho warned her. "Okay, Sho," Millianna said.

**3 hours later… **

Sho had gotten a boat from a rental shop, and was heading to where Millianna and Wally were. He was honestly hoping that Wally left so he can talk to Millianna. He could never tell anyone this, but he was in love with Millianna. He suspected that Millianna felt the same way, but still couldn't muster enough courage to do anything about it. He had even asked Erza what to do, and all she said was to just go for it.

He took a deep breath, put the boat down, and ran to Millianna. But, suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Millianna sucking on the chocolate covered banana like a fudgesicle. Sho, of course, started getting really dirty thoughts in his head. 'Stop it! Stop it!' Sho mentally scolded himself, 'This is Millianna, and she deserves to have better than be a part of my sick fantasies.' Sho was still blushing madly at what he was thinking and it was then that Millianna noticed that he was there.

"Sho, what's wrong?" Millianna asked with concern. "Uh, nothing. Just a little hot," Sho answered quickly and nervously. Millianna got up from where she was sitting and walked up to him. "Are you sure, Sho-kun? You look like you have a fever," Millianna asked before she and Sho realized what she just said. 'Did she just call me…Sho-kun?' Sho asked himself. 'Did I just call him…Sho-kun?' Millianna asked herself. "Uh…uh…sorry about that," Millianna said while stammering. "No, it's…alright. I…don't mind…it," Sho said, stammering even more than Millianna was.

Millianna was still thinking that Sho had a fever, so she put a hand on his forehead. "You're really warm, Sho," Millianna pointed out. Sho was really enjoying Millianna noticing him, so much so that she didn't even realize that she was talking to him. "I'm sorry, Millianna, did you say something?" Sho asked, trying not to get Millianna to get angry or annoyed with him. "You're really warm. You should really sit by me in the shade," Millianna offered, secretly excited that Sho was going to sit next to her. Sho immediately nodded his head and followed her to a shady spot under a tree.

With Millianna so close to him and her head on his lap, Sho's little number started to react. 'Shit. Millianna will think I'm a pervert if she saw this,' Sho thought when he realized the situation. He decided to turn around. "Sho, what's wrong?" Millianna asked when she noticed that Sho wasn't next to her. "Nothing, I just wanted to tie the boat down so it wouldn't drift off without us," Sho lied to keep Millianna from knowing about the little bulge that appeared in his shorts. "Oh, let me help you," Millianna offered by holding another part of the boat.

"Millianna, can you put this rope in the boat?" Sho asked as he was trying to hand Millianna the rope. But, Sho's foot hit the boat and he tripped and pushed the boat deeper into the water. As a result, he and Millianna became soaked. "Sorry, Millianna," Sho apologized. "It's alright, Sho, just go get us some towels so we can dry off," Millianna responded.

**5 minutes later…**

Sho got some towels from the rack they had in the back of the beach. When he got back, he saw a sight that he never thought he'd ever see. Millianna took off her clothes and was only in her panties and bra, which were small and lacy. Sho could feel blood coming out of his nose, and tried to hide it when he came into Millianna's line of sight. "Sho! You got the towels," Millianna said happily as she ran to get a towel. "Uh, Millianna, why did you take your clothes off in public?" Sho asked.

"Oh, because my clothes were wet, and I didn't want to catch a cold," Millianna explained. Then, she got a dirty idea in her mind. "You should take your clothes off too!" Millianna almost shouted in Sho's face. "Uh, just so you don't get a cold," Millianna quickly defended herself. She saw Sho immediately take his clothes off, and nearly fainted from excitement. Then, she sat down, and decided to ask Sho something that had been nagging at her mind for a long time.

"Sho, do you have feelings for Erza?" Millianna asked rather suddenly. Millianna knew that Erza was her friend, but there were times where she felt jealous of her because it seemed that Sho liked Erza more than he liked her. Sho was taken surprise, but took a seat next to her and said, "No! Of course not! What made you think that?" Sho replied nervously. "Well, you always spend time together, and you have a nickname for her, and I saw you talking with her yesterday with something having to do with 'loving someone'," Millianna explained. Sho could've sworn she had a tear in her eye and she looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Millianna, I love Erza like a sister. I don't have those feelings for her," Sho said as he tried to rock her back and forth, in an attempt to calm her down. "I was talking with her about a girl I already have feelings for and how to get my message across," Sho further explained. "Really, who is she?" Millianna asked in a depressed tone, thinking on how lucky that girl was. Just as Sho was about to tell Millianna that she was the girl that he liked, someone pushed Sho from behind, causing him to fall on Millianna.

Sho was now on top of a half-naked Millianna with one of his hands on one of her breasts. 'That's it! I can't take it anymore!' Sho thought as he cupped Millianna's face in her hands, and gave her a huge kiss. When he released the kiss, Millianna was just staring at him with a far away look in her eyes. "Millianna, you're the girl I love," Sho said, relieved that he was finally able to get that off of his chest. Before he got off of her, Millianna grabbed Sho and gave him a kiss that was a lot more intimate than his. "I love you too, Sho," Millianna said as she went for another kiss. They were kissing on the beach in their underwear on the ground for 30 minutes before Wally came back.

Millianna saw Wally coming, and warned Sho about it. They immediately backed off of each other and looked at Wally, who was sporting a rather large smirk. "Look Wally, there's a very logical explanation," Sho said, trying to defend himself and Millianna. "You don't need to; you obviously got enough courage to confess your feelings for her. Nice job, man," Wally said before getting on the boat.

Sho and Millianna didn't say anything, but grabbed each others hand real tight as if letting go would kill them. They had finally found happiness after all these years, and they weren't planning on letting it go anytime soon.

**The End**


End file.
